Now, it's even hotter!
by TeamIris-GoROFLcopters
Summary: It's a quiet evening on the Argo II (for once). All Frank wanted to do was sit and read his book. But, oh no, Leo HAD to intervene... A fun one-shot about the boys on the Argo II, particularly Frank and Leo. Rated T for one or two bad words. If you haven't seen The Conjuring, you won't get the end, but are welcome to read anyway.


**Inspired by the Mario Bros Episode, 'Oh, Brother'.**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing.**

"You give love a bad name!"

Frank glared up at Leo. It was a quiet evening on the Argo II, with Hazel being seasick, and Jason and Piper, and Percy and Annabeth being couples somewhere. He didn't really need to know what they were doing. So, with no monster attacks and the magical trireme on a steady course to Greece, Frank curled up on the couch in the lounge room with some hot tea and his favourite book, _The Hobbit_.

Then Leo came. Leo 'Flaming' Valdez, although Frank could think of another word starting with 'F' to describe him right now. He'd waltzed in, plonked that infernal vinyl record on the turntable, and started prancing about, singing along to John Bonny or something. He swished his curly hair, stamped his feet and pretended to play an electric guitar, completely ignoring a simple fact; Frank was here first.

"Leo, turn it down, please," he said, returning to his book.

"Shot through the heart, and you're to blame!"

"Leo, TURN IT DOWN! I'm trying to read!" he yelled above the din.

"You give love a bad name!"

"Shut up!"

"I PLAY MY PART AND YOU PLAY YOUR GAMES!"

"SHUT IT, VALDEZ!" Leo stopped rocking out and shot Frank an annoyed look.

"Leave me alone, Gramps. This record's hot!" In a flash of reckless annoyance, Frank stood, took Leo's record and threw into the fireplace, where it melted.

"Hey!" the fire-user protested. Frank settled back onto the couch, satisfied.

"There. Now, it's even hotter," he said. For the first time that Frank was aware of, Leo was speechless – but only for a minute. He looked over Frank's shoulder.

"Whatcha reading?" he asked.

"_The Hobbit._ Hey!" Leo yanked away Frank's novel and threw that into the fireplace too.

"There. Now, it's even hotter," he mimicked Frank's voice.

"That doesn't even make sense!"

"I don't care, Zhang." He then plonked onto an armchair, where he pouted. "I _liked _that record!" Frank stared at his smouldering book.

"You are such a juvenile," he muttered. Leo rolled his eyes and poked out his tongue, which just proved the point. There was a full minute of silence. "Great. Now we're _both _bored!"

Leo said nothing. More silence.

"Want to watch a movie?" Frank asked. He was annoyed, but feeling guilty, and above all BORED. Leo raised an eyebrow at him.

"Sure. You were really great in _Grumpy Old Men_," he deadpanned. "Let's watch that."

"Or _Dennis the Menace_," Frank retorted. "You could related easily to that one."

No response. Sighing, Frank looked through the DVD cupboard. His eyes lit up.

"How 'bout the _Lion King_?" Frank asked. Leo joined him at the cupboard.

"You call me a juvenile, then suggest a kid's movie?" He asked, perusing the selection.

"What?" Frank asked. "Not 'rock-n-roll' enough for you, John Bonny?" Leo rolled his eyes again.

"It's Bon Jovi, Frank," he picked up a grim looking DVD. "_The Conjuring_?"

"Never seen it," Frank said. "What's it like?" Leo turned away, so Frank could see the mischievous twinkle in his chocolate eyes.

"It's a comedy," he said. "Not very scary, interesting plot, cute little kids playing games…it's super low key." Frank eyed the hangman's noose on the cover. Leo could tell he was wavering. "They say the soundtrack was based off the _Lion King_." (Downright lie)

"Cool," Frank said. "Let's watch it."

ROUGHLY ONE HOUR LATER

"DON'T GO BACK DOWN THERE, IDIOT!" Frank yelled. He turned to Leo. He looked a little pale (which is the nicest way to say he was shitting bricks). "This is a sucky comedy."

Leo ogled at him. "We've been watching this for an hour, and it's taken you this long to realise it's a horror movie?"

Frank pouted, looking hurt. "You said it was a comedy." Leo heart pulled like taffy.

"I was just pissed because you burned my record," he admitted. Frank smiled and shrugged (the pout always worked).

"Ah, well," he said. "You were right about the plot, anyway. I want to know how it ends."

When the movie ended, the boys started to pack up. They flicked on the lights, doused the fireplace and folded up blankets. Then, as they were preparing to go to bed, something strange happened.

The lights went out.

"What-" Frank was cut off by a high-pitched voice.

"Do you wanna play hide and clap?"

Leo and Frank gasped a little, and strained to see through the darkness. Suddenly there was a clap – right next to Leo!

The rest was confusion. There was a (very manly) scream, a thud and a chuckle. When the lights flicked on, Leo was in Frank's arms and Percy and Jason were laughing. Jason snapped a picture and looked at it. Percy looked over his shoulder and smirked.

"Wow, you guys look great," he quipped. Leo and Frank glanced at each other. Leo dropped to the floor, ran across the room and snatched to camera. He tossed it Frank who threw it into the fireplace. Leo shot a fireball to re-light the wood. Together, they threw their hands up and shouted;

"THERE! NOW, IT'S EVEN HOTTER!"

**I don't know where this came from. Sorry if the guys seemed kinda mean at times.**

**Till next time!**


End file.
